Hide n' Seek
by FaelwenofLothlorien
Summary: It didn't take long until she realised the corridors were familiar proved only by the appearance of multiple familiar faces. Under other circumstances she would've been delighted but this was different and couldn't end well, she knew that all too well. T for future violence (and because I'm paranoid), contain's HetaOni spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Simply want to say I own nothing except for the OC's that I've put in so that I'm not just putting the script into story format and making them somehow work alongside all the events. This story isn't set in a way that it follows game logic or the set up, it's as if the events are really happening so it's not like they take turns with attacks etc. I'll also try to keep all the characters as in character as I can, and make it all fit. Also from here on in any A/N's or little things will be at the bottom of the page!**

**Anyway, please read and review!**

Chapter 1: Curiosity

Running around the place Raysel couldn't help the giddy feeling that was threatening to consume her. Glancing over her shoulder she saw her friends following her, looking slightly less enthusiastic than she did. Of course Raysel couldn't blame them for that considering they'd only flown in to Spain from America yesterday morning and all of them were surprisingly tired.

Of course, Raysel being the energetic bundle she was insisted that they all go out shopping and have lunch before they could crash at the hotel again, probably sometime late in the evening. Paige, Charlie and Chase didn't even try to argue considering they knew that they small brunette would drag them out anyway. Besides, Paige had anyway made sure to pack most of the stuff in Raysel's bag to somewhat slow her down, writing it all in the girls notebook but it didn't seem to be helping much as she continued skipping along the path ahead of them getting weird looks from other people before she froze, waiting for her other friends to catch up again.

Thankfully for the three others she seemed to calm down a little once the others caught up to her, acting a lot less hyperactive and actually walked for a change, obviously shifting her bag in slight discomfort besides the huge smile on her face. Despite finding it heavy, she was used to bags like that thanks to school, so had it been another year or two she probably would've died.

Or just collapsed, either way really.

"You know… we should go mountain climbing sometime" she said mainly to herself rather than anyone else, but immediately heard the protests and groans of the people behind her. They'd probably eventually come around though she thought to herself as she kept walking, hearing people along the streets talking about a haunted mansion somewhere up in the mountains.

Immediately a grin crossed the brunettes features as she turned to the others, who were completely clueless about everything and obviously not paying attention.

"How do you guys feel about a Haunted Mansion?" she asked them, both of the girls eyes sparkling with glee and excitement.

"A haunted mansion?" Paige asked the younger girl questioningly, throwing a look at the twins.

"Yup, they were talking about it over there… but then again you guys don't want to go mountain climbing so I suppose that we can't exactly check it out now can we?" she asked, filling her voice with fake sadness that she'd perfected over the years of being an only child and conning things to get them the way she wanted them… hell it worked after she had siblings and Paige moved in with her as well! Paige knew where this was going, and although she was opposed to the entire idea of mountain climbing she was curious about this mansion, and she already knew that the Mansion would've been in the mountains before her friend even said something about it being there otherwise her friend wouldn't have even mentioned it. After all, the girl was a bit paranoid and would've normally been afraid of getting in trouble for trespassing or something along those lines.

"You know… I suppose we could take a look… maybe it'll be fun, plus it could be a competition" Charlie said, excitement in her voice. "We'll go there and the person that wants to leave first loses"

"Sounds like a plan… so do you know where this mansion is Raisin?" Chase asked, jumping out of the way just in case as he saw her eye twitch slightly. Paige, trying her best to make things go smoothly put a hand on the girls arm warningly and looked at her aware that her friend was probably going to regret all of this over the next few hours but surprisingly her glare died down and she grinned at her other friends.

"Who do you take me for?" she asked bluntly. "It's about 3 hours north of here, on one of the trails that goes up the mountain"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Paige asked, a grin on her face as she glanced at her other friends, twirling a lock of bright pink hair around her fingers.

Of course had they been at the same courtyard a day earlier, Raysel would never have suggested it having seen an all too familiar figure that was dressed in blue in that courtyard, curious about the same story about a haunted house. Unfortunately, they weren't there that day so they began trekking their way up the mountain, laughing obliviously to their surroundings.

Perhaps it was as the hours of walking past that the 4 friends were starting to regret the idea of going for the walk, well all except Raysel who still appeared hyperactive before they finally got to the house, seeing the gate and looking up at the mansion she found herself almost in awe at how it looked. It looked… not as spooky as she actually would've expected a supposed haunted mansion to look, but then again it was probably just some abandoned mansion that no one ever seemed to want to move back into after its original owner left but Raysel still felt something bugging her, a feeling of dread.

However, as she scanned her mind nothing really came up… she definitely hadn't seen it in a movie, let alone saw it else where.

_'A deserted house in a mountain,'_ As soon as the thought came to her head she knew what the intro was for, HetaOni and that was the point Raysel realised where she found the house familiar. However, that was just a game so it wouldn't be the HetaOni mansion. It was just her mind playing tricks on her, she consoled herself trying not to already run off and cause her friends amusement… but this house did fit the description… '_about three hours on foot from the world summit place. No one knows how long it has been there or who used to live in it. Rumours had it that it was haunted.'_

Shaking her head to get that train of thought out of her head she tried to focus on what her friends where doing as Charlie suddenly opened the door peeking her head in.

"Hey guys… it's really clean in her… as if someone still lives here actually" the girl said in an obnoxiously loud voice, getting her twin brothers attention as he ran up to the door taking a few steps in after her, the door still wide open.

"Do you really think going in is a good idea then? I mean… it's trespassing and if someone catches us we could be so… screwed" Raysel said, thinking about what her parents would do to her if they found out she'd been caught trespassing… a shiver ran up her spine at the thought. Sure, by now she moved out but she knew her Step-father wouldn't hesitate to slap her even now, and her mother would waste no time in dragging her back 'home' and grounding her.

"Already scared Raisin?" Chase asked mockingly, clicking his tongue at her and she felt her hands clench up as fought back the shivers that ran through her body, shivers of fear and anger.

"No I'm not" she hissed as she stormed up the stairs in embarrassment, passing the others as she took her first steps into the room not paying attention as she slammed the door behind her. Sitting in the corridor she immediately felt more paranoid as she realised that it did look a look like the HetaOni mansion she remembered from the games. A shiver ran through her body as she looked towards the door, none of her friends had entered yet. "So much for calling me a coward" she muttered, standing up.

As she reached the door her hand gripped onto the handle jerking it roughly to try to open it, her eyebrows furrowing as she realised it was locked probably from the outside.

"Idiots" she muttered under her breath, they were definitely trying to scare her. Looking around the HetaOni look alike mansion she sighed, beginning to walk around up the back of the house realising that it was in fact a Japanese room, which was strangely identical to the one that she'd seen in the walkthrough of that RPG… "Ray you're just paranoid" she condoled herself walking back down to the corridor to see if her friends had gotten any backbone to finally come in the house, but again the door seemed to be locked.

Suddenly she felt the ground shake, slight thumping as her eyes widened as she ran to the stairs, ducking behind them as she saw something appear from the hall she'd just come through, and gasped in surprise as she saw a strange looking creature that looked like an alien, a thin body, oversized head and an oddly grey colouring. Unfortunately she recognized it as what fans dubbed Steve.

Ignoring the screams of protest in her head her body moved up slowly, creeping behind the creature she felt tense, yet relieved that it never turned around. There was no furniture in these corridors, nothing to hide behind if it changed it's mind considering it seemed tense as it walked through the corridors up to what she supposed would be the bathrooms. Finally it froze, appearing to remember something or notice something, Raysel accidently taking another step and falling a small yelp escaping her mouth and a crash as her body hit the ground.

Steve as she liked to call it turned around, it's black eyes meeting her blue ones and they stayed frozen for a moment, the girl gulping in fear as it rasped something in a deep voice, though her mind didn't register it.

Instead she turned, sprinting down the corridor that let to the centre area, the stairs, the stairs wouldn't provide much cover and she didn't have time to decide much leaving her to run down the corridor opposite, leading to what she supposed would be the kitchen, leaving her right much to her dilemma as she looked around the room in distress.

Seeing the kitchen counter she crossed her fingers as she dodged behind the corner her back pressed firmly against it.

Nothing happened.

The silence seemed so loud it was rather painful for her, she truly didn't know what she should've expected but the fact that she wasn't being followed probably made her feel worse. She felt like a helpless child, playing hide and seek, only the price of loosing this game was death. Perhaps she was insane, but the entire idea that it might have been gone she figured that she might try to find it again in order to avoid it if that made sense to anyone but her.

Perhaps she also just had a subconscious death wish that was starting to surface, she reasoned with herself as she carefully stood, peeking over the counter and beginning to walk, her hand firmly on the counter.

Crash!

She jumped as she looked down at the plate that she dropped, the shards lying weirdly on the ground as she looked at it curiously. Why had she been so oblivious and stupid?

Hearing and seeing the door handle move again she looked around, obviously trapped as she tried the other door that was locked before bolting back to her corner digging her nails into her ankles as she pulled her legs close to her body, biting her lip to keep herself silent and try to slow her breathing as she heard fairly soft footsteps enter the room.

"Herro there, are you arright?" [1] she suddenly heard someone ask, her eyes snapping open to focus on the obviously Japanese man in front of her.

She immediately recognized him.

**The Japanese can't pronounce L's! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Having recognized the male in front of her Raysel felt that she was about to have a panic attack. A massive panic attack. Still with a smile she looked up and him looking at her curiously, glancing over at the plate that lay on the ground, he still didn't know about Steve and that meant that she'd be quiet for now.

"Um… I'm fine I guess" Raysel said weakly her voice shaking as she tried to get her mind to co-operate with her so she thought of the thing that made the most sense. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Japan" he said bluntly, though he was curious about this girl. She seemed to be a human, and judging by the strong accent she spoke with he assumed she was from England. The question on his mind though was why she was even here in the house alone, but at least he had an explanation to what caused the noise that led him here in the first place.

"Oh… so like the country… I'm Raysel" she said, a small smile on her face as she stood up trying not to think about how he wasn't just named after the country.

"Yes, werr it is nice to meet you Rayseru" he replied feeling almost bad about lying about it, however he wouldn't be able to explain it to the girl. "Did you come here arone?"

"Well… not really… I don't think any of my friends entered the mansion though because after I slammed the door they pulled it shut, I haven't seen them since" Raysel explained sighing in almost annoyance at how stupid they could be.

"Werr we didn't see anyone when we came so I think they did come in shortry after you"

"What?" she asked, assuming the worst. If her friends were here they didn't know any of the dangers or anything that could happen in this stupid house… but then again exactly that might kill them or keep them alive. "Ignorance is bliss" she murmured under her breath.

"What?"

"It's nothing" she said smiling, figuring he probably heard her. She just had to control the urge to explain everything, to tell them what they didn't know. They'd find out eventually… even if it would be in a different time loop. The thought of that alone made her shudder as she realised she didn't know which loop they were in… would she die in this one or would this be the final successful loop in which they would all make it out?

If only she was the ignorant one this time… that would definitely help with… everything. Still the smile, no matter how forced stayed plastered on her face, watching as he picked up the plate, putting it away to make sure no one would get hurt because of it. He still hadn't seen Steve probably meaning h e was still under the impresson that it was a perfectly normal abandoned mansion.

"My friends are stirr outside waiting, perhaps we can herp you find your friends as werr" Japan said, turning to Raysel again giving her a kind look. Nodding the girl stood up, almost groaning at the weight on her back she followed, biting the inside of her cheek as she stayed uncharacteristically quiet. They were in the hall again when he paused looking back at the girl behind him. "Did they reave after arr? How regrettabre… hmm… it won't open"

"That happened to me to" Raysel suddenly said as she watched as he was unable to open the door. "Your friends are probably still somewhere in here Japan… and possibly mine as well"

The Japanese man nodded at her and she studied him for another moment, realising with much annoyance that he was taller than her… being short really was embarrassing at times! With a sigh, she watched as he walked up the corridor and followed hanging her head hoping that Steve wouldn't show up again. Unfortunately, she didn't quite remember when Japan ran into Steve for the first time but she knew vaguely about all the confrontations with Steve so… that was a start!

Instead of doing much she watched as he looked around the room, fidgeting as she kept glancing back at the door, aware that he was watching her as well when she met his gaze, looking away immediately.

Somehow she couldn't bring herself to continue looking into the blank eyes, somehow she figured that they looked empty at the time, though occasionally she thought she saw a flicker of something… probably curiosity!

"I found a note" he said suddenly, standing beside her as he handed the piece of paper to her, she already knew what it said but the English girl started reading it anyway.

"Fix the piano, repair the toilet, the first aid kit in the drawer on the second floor" she whispered, not realising that she was following Japan as he walked out, heading up the other corridor as she glanced up right in time to see Steve again standing near the door of what she realised was the bathroom, glancing at Japan with her eyes wide she gripped his sleeve, meeting his eyes.

Japan noticed that she was clinging to his kimono, but being rather distracted by the monster in front of him he didn't care, he saw the fear in her eyes that was similar to the way she looked when he found her in the kitchen, something in her eyes begging him to stay silent. As he looked back he watched it disappear through the door.

"It's gone now Rayseru" he said and she nodded, biting her lip as she internally smiled, somewhat happy at his attempt to comfort her. "What was it anyway? Have you seen it before?"

Raysel somehow managed to nod, a small shiver running through her body that the man noticed, wishing he could think of a way to comfort her but didn't. "Before you found me in the kitchen, I was hiding… it noticed me last time"

He nodded, walking towards the door and twisting the doorhandle, only to find the door locked. Though he wouldn't voice it aloud he was happy that it was locked. "It's rocked" he said to her walking into the room on the side as she stood frozen until he came back.

Following him again, she let him lead her up the stairs, somewhat relieved that they now knew where Steve was, for now. Of course, she did have combat experience… well at least in hand to hand combat but she wasn't sure if that would count for much here, with the amount of damage Steve could do if he managed to hit her once… and she didn't have a weapon!

Thinking for a moment when they reached the top of the stairs Raysel decided to tug on the sleeve of his kimono again as she moved off towards what she'd assume was south for now for once leading Japan rather than letting him chose. Walking right she checked the door, immediately moving to the other door, finding both of them locked. Choosing to go up where Japan wanted to go she checked on the side opposite to where Japan was, feeling as though they'd find something in that room.

She was blindly following a hunch from a vague memory of this rather stupid, all too real game that had her depressed for weeks.

Looking around she saw nothing, except a whip lying on the bed picking it up curiously as she looked at it, Japan quickly taking it off her.

"It's Germany's whip… I wonder what it's doing here…" he said, putting it away so that he'd be able to give it back to it's proper owner before this English girl tried to use it… he could imagine how horribly that would end!

The two people wandered out of the room, the small English girl following him rather than tugging his kimono this time, something he was rather grateful about. Walking to the last door on the level Japan truly wasn't sure what he was expecting to see, but like the other rooms it was neat a curtain in front of what he assumed was a window.

Raysel however knew what was behind it and cautiously crept over, Japan noticing what appeared to be curiosity - which it was but only because she really wanted to see Germany and what he'd look like in person!

Tugging at the curtain Raysel was about to pull it away before she felt herself be pushed slightly, stumbling backwards. Japan had quickly moved to the girl's side, about to draw his weapon when Germany stepped out.

"G-Germany!" Japan exclaimed, relieved that it was nothing else though he kept a blank look, no one noticing his slight stutter. Raysel was amazed at what the German looked like in reality, he literally towered above her at the moment, his teeth chattering for once as his whole body actually did shake in fear, his blonde hair was slicked back besides a few strands. In fact, she found that the mansion might not be that bad if she could just stare at him for a while before she shook her head the sudden urge to slap herself approaching.

'No weird thoughts, you might die… you have to make sure you don't die so control yourself' she started thinking as she turned to Japan to see his reaction.

"Mr Germany Sir… are you alright?" Raysel asked cautiously, reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder though there wasn't any response to it, despite the fact that he looked at her strangely as she spoke. Again she glanced over at Japan as she heard no response.

"You look… shaken... I'rr go get you something to drink" he said calmly, looking back at Raysel as if questioning whether or not she was going to go with him. Truthfully she knew vaguely what was going to happen and wanted to hide in a corner behind the currently shaking Germany, but sighed and nodded at Japan.

"I'll come with you"

* * *

**WolfTotem64: **

**Heya! Nice to see that you liked the chapter even though your sitting**  
**right next to me as I right this, and as I already mentioned, setting Russia**  
**loose on me is a new one O.o**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The moment Raysel said those words she immediately wanted to take it back, but Japan looked at her and nodded, turning to walk. Forcing herself to follow him, she hesitated when she walked out of the room and gave a quick worried look to the German before she walked out.

Following the slightly taller male she noticed that they'd entered the kitchen where Japan first found her and immediately went to a cabinet, grabbing a small glass out of it as she walked to the tap, twisting it over and over, growing frustrated as nothing happened.

"We shourd probabry check the bathroom" he said, bringing her out of her slight tantrum as the girl in front of him hit the bench, a loud bang echoing through the room as she turned the tap handle so if it worked it would've been turned off again. Swallowing as she bit her lip and rubbed over her slightly sore hand she tried to stop herself from attacking another piece of furniture.

"Good idea" she bluntly, beginning to walk towards the bathroom, walking in and leaning on the bathroom counter with her eyes closed as she sighed in relief. The other bathroom type thing still had it's door closed, though when she opened her eyes she flinched, noticing the Japanese man looking at her in the mirror as she fumbled with the tap handle watching the water flow out. Holding the glass out she filled it to a reasonable point, before again quickly turning it off. "You want to try it?"

"No thank you, we shourd get it back to Germany" he replied bluntly looking at it in something that almost resembled concern despite the still blank look on his face. 'It might've just been me' Raysel reasoned.

"Well it looks like water so that's a start" Raysel said as she turned around beginning to walk alongside the country in a mutual and fairly comfortable silence. As they reached the room Raysel began to feel a bit uncomfortable in the silence that spanned over the three of them but she slowly walked to Germany, placing a hand on his forearm as she handed the water to him, watching as he trembled slightly, the liquid almost slopping over the side.

"Germany, we brought you some water. Drink it, and try to calm down a bit" the English girl said quietly squeezing his arm slightly.

"Is it really vater?" he asked, looking into the eyes of the girl in front of him as she noticed his accent coming out slightly, his pale blue eyes looking into the strange eyes, a cold blue and warm brown one.

"Judging by it's corour… probabry" Japan said looking at his friend.

"I see.. Anyway sorry for falling apart like that. I feel much better now zanks to you both" Germany said with a small nod.

"That's good to hear. So, where are the others?"

"Wait who else is here? I mean there's my friends, and who else came with you?" Raysel asked, forcing herself to sound curious and thanking any god in existence that she'd taken drama lessons when she was younger.

"Mein Bruder, Prussia, and our friend Italy are also here but you also have friends here?" he asked before Japan even tried to say anything.

"Yeah… Paige, Chase and Charlie came here with me… from what Japan said no one was outside by the time that you arrived meaning they probably came in to look for me" Raysel said biting her lip slightly as she thought what might happen to her friends.

"Vell I'm… not sure where they went, but I do not know where Italy and Prussia went either... at any rate, we ran for our lives… those two went in different directions… I think" he said stumbling over his words unsurely as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Arr right, we'rr go rook for all of them" Japan decided for the younger girl and himself as he calmly looked at Germany, noticing the worried look on the girls face whenever she looked at Germany.

"You should try to rest and stay calm… if you stay in here then we'll be able to find you but if you here anything hide" she ordered the nation, surprised as he nodded.

"Sorry about not being able to help with much… Oh, by the way, I found this when I vas running. Maybe it can be of some use to you?" Germany said, holding the key out to Japan who took it and quickly put it away. Japan cocked his head to the side as he heard a slight chuckle escape the girls lips and heard her mutter something under her breath, vaguely hearing;

"Trust Germany to pick up a key while he's running for his life" as she walked out of the room ahead of him. Shaking his head he tried to ignore the feeling that she knew more about them than she'd ever let on, something that worried him, though he wouldn't admit it. "So do you know what that's a key for?"

"… no"

"In that case we should probably check the whole house… bottom floor up" Raysel said as she thought it through aloud, unsure why she was thinking about all this the way that she was. As they made their way downstairs in silence once again she hesitated at the bottom step, waiting for Japan to catch up once again. Looking at him questioning she followed him as he turned to the left down the corridor to the first door where he put the key in the lock twisting it and slowly opening the door. "First times the charm" Raysel muttered sarcastically as they made their way in.

Inside the room she found herself relieved and almost happy as she saw all the bookshelves that were normal in a library and walked slowly, almost cautiously after Japan, hoping that one of her friends might have been in the library as she watched Japan make his way over to the table looking confused.

"It's an onigiri" Japan said, wondering what it was doing in a _library_ of all places.

His attention was caught when he head a choked kind of cry and watched as his companion was sprinting towards him, leaping over the table as she was followed by the creature they'd seen earlier. Japan tensed for a moment as he pulled out his katana, as he made his way around the table, lunging at the creature in front of him while Raysel looked on with wide eyes. She knew that he had the katana of course, but watching him fight the creature was what shocked, if not downright scared, her.

He seemed calmed, moving fluidly as he dodged seeming so at ease despite the situation, he was amazing to watch but terrifying as Raysel made a mental note to not mess with him anytime considering he could easily kill her.

Taking a look at him she saw him completely engaged in the fight and Steve seemed to be reasonably distracted by the nation so she bolted for the door. When she finally reached it she tried opening the door, finding it locked as she swore under her breath, slamming her hand against the door as she looked around the corner to see Japan jump backwards to avoid the claw that Steve swiped at him.

"The door's locked again" she called as she watched him move around the monster edging towards her location near the door. He nodded for a moment, reaching for his pocket after he jumped out of the way before looking towards Raysel for a moment.

"I dropped the key" he replied, as he dodged out of the way of another attack as he swiped up hitting Steve as he lunged forwards in an attack quickly. With a worried glance at the man Raysel looked around the room trying to find something that was shiny finding it no where around where they were fighting when she noticed the bookshelf in the back, eyes widening as she remembered Japan was looking around the area earlier.

Just before she ran for it though she noticed how both the monster and the nation had slowed down, and saw the claw swiping at the male again and she worked on impulse, running and grabbing a chair that she threw at Steve's head wincing as it turned its black eyes focused as she sprinted down the other side of the bookshelf after the small silver glimmer that she figured would be the key, only to turn back finding Steve uncomfortably close as her legs carried her backwards without any thought until she found herself backed completely against the wall.

Steve seemed to be moving slower, a slight limp as he made his way closer to her spot in the book shelf as Raysel bit her lip, the metallic taste of blood making her aware of the slight pain in her lip as she thought for a moment, seeing another flash as she quickly grabbed the stupid key off the floor and sprinted straight at Steve.

The flash she'd seen earlier seemed to hit him, distracting him as she grabbed the end of the book shelf using it to swing herself around as she sprinted to the door praying to anything and anyone.

'Oh god let me get there, please let those years I spent on the track team with Charlie finally pay off, please!' she screamed mentally as she slammed into the door unable to slow down as she shoved the key into the handle after fumbling a bit as her hands trembled eventually slamming the door open as she turned, seeing that the flash of light was Japan's katana as she looked at him. "Japan!" she screamed and watched as he paused looking at her as she frantically motioned him to come as Steve took another shot at hitting the distracted nation.

**Yay! Third chapter finally finished and I'm about to post it for all you lovely readers and also my dear friend who's sitting in class next to me right now and is my only reviewer -.-**

**So please read and review! **

**WolfTotem64: Yes I know you aren't above evil deeds to get people to write, you are one of my friends after all and I am scared of being hit with multiple laptops including my own O.o**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Raysel found herself silent as she watched, eyes wide in fear as she couldn't keep her eyes off of Japan, something inside her wanted to slam the door shut and running to save herself but she couldn't just leave the nation there, she knew that much. If she did, she knew that she like the other characters in this story would have to relive this nightmare and that she'd be alone in this house.

Something in her body told her that she needed to try and control herself, and try to pull it together so that she could try to get them all out alive, considering she knew a few of the events that were going to happen.

Japan seemed to see the shock in her eyes as he looked back towards Steve, leaping out of the way before he caught the full blow, but Raysel saw that he was nicked by the claw. Japan however still managed to sprint towards her, the monster slower than him due to its own injuries as he made it to the door, the brunette slammed the door shut shoving the key in and locking it about 6 times before she turned to the man behind her seeing his kimono slightly ripped and also noticing a few red spots seeping through it along with a cut on his cheek.

Gulping she took a step towards him, taking a glance at the cut as she bit the inside of her cheek; she took another glance at the torn kimono.

"It was that thing from earlier" Raysel said quietly to the man in front of her, ducking her head as she started biting her lip instead.

"We have to find the others as soon as possibre" she heard the other man declare after he nodded at what she said, as she in turn agreed to what he said, her grip growing on the shoulders of her bag as she looked at him again.

"I agree… but first things first" she said taking a careful step towards him as she inspected the spots where more blood seemed to be seeping through, letting out a small smile at the almost confused look on the nations face. "We need to tend to your wounds before you bleed out or they get infected" the English girl explained as she reached him, pulling the Kimono to the side, rather proud of herself as she vaguely remembered it was called a kosode.

She noticed him tense, though he didn't fight back, instead silent and analysing as she pushed the kosode off of his shoulders leaving him in his hakama, the pants, as she looked at his side. A deep gash ran across his side and to his stomach and Raysel found it ironic that she winced just looking at it.

Shrugging her bag off of her shoulders she rummaged through the bag as she thought about what she'd need and if she could find something, grinning as she pulled out a small first aid kit that she'd usually taken camping along with a small towel and a water bottle.

Pouring a bit of water on the towel she pressed it against the wound trying to put a bit of pressure on it surprised when all he did was let out a slight hiss as he grew slightly tenser. Still she figured that he was being remarkably still and quiet for the injury he'd received as she pulled the towel away choosing to pull the small bandage roll out of her kit starting to wrap it, noticing how tense the male was at the close contact but stopping for a moment letting the bandage fall as her hand trailed over a large scar that she found on his abdomen noticing how he just froze up looking away with a clenched jaw.

She figured if she were anyone else, or if he wasn't injured, he might've hit her.

Still she couldn't help but run her fingers over the scar, trying to think about something that might have caused it before internally face-palming. Going off the wars this was probably one of the bombings that took place in Japan, she thought sadly as her fingers ran down it once again as she found herself almost in a trance.

Looking up at him she found that he was looking away, jaw still clenched and she thought she noticed him biting his lip as she almost laughed at the - as Spain would put it - tomato coloured face of his.

"Don't mind me" she said quietly as she started wrapping the wounds again, trying to make sure that it would put enough pressure on the wound but not kill the nation.

Though the brunette figured that it would've been awesome to be put in history books as one person who killed a whole nation; of course they'd never know the real reason behind it or how it happened.

The silence seemed awkward for once though, considering everything was silent since that scar of his had caught her attention and she once again thought about how stupidly she'd reacted considering his hate of physical contact. Uncomfortably Raysel attempted to put the first aid kit back into her back pack, slinging it over her shoulders again.

"We shourd get going" he said suddenly, still not looking at her as he pulled his kosode back on leading her away as she bit her lip at the situation, continuing to think about his scar. Raysel, though distracted, managed to keep up with Japan as he began looking around the rooms while she yawned, not bothering to do anything. So far they hadn't found anyone and therefore her hopes were getting lower and lower, and beyond that she was tired having no clue how long she'd been awake by now.

It seemed to be about 3 hours until they'd gotten back downstairs, most of the doors locked and in the rooms that hadn't been Japan had checked the room in such a way that he might as well have cleaned it with a toothbrush in every corner of the damn mansion. Raysel couldn't help yawning again, her mind telling her to focus on breathing again rather than watching in complete boredom.

Finally they stood in front of the room where they'd found the monster earlier and Raysel looked at the door expectantly before moving so that her ear was firmly pressed against it, silence on the other side that made her shrug. Pulling the key from her jeans pocket, she looked toward the door hearing the click as she unlocked it before stuffing the key back in her pocket.

"I'rr go first" she heard the country announce and nodded at the words as he seemed to walk in without any hesitation, as opposed to the human girl who once again wanted nothing more than sleep or to run away.

Neither option was possible at the moment though.

Thankfully for the English girl the monster was gone. No where inside was there a trace of it but sitting there in the middle of the room was something with a small glint.

"Japan... over there" Raysel spoke up, pointing at the glint. He nodded, looking at it curiously as he moved forwards picking it up.

"I didn't notice it before... maybe that thing dropped it during our fight?" Japan suggested while he looked at it before turning to Raysel who just shrugged.

"Well I guess this means that we have to try to find the one door that belongs to this key" Raysel said with a yawn, wondering how long it'd been since she'd last slept. She watched Japan nod and their search began once again, though for once it was Japan checking every door while Raysel insisted on leaning against the wall and doing nothing but watch him run around trying to find something.

Surprisingly for Raysel they hadn't been looking for long by the time they got to the fourth floor, checking the last doors that they could get to, probably due to the fact that they didn't have to search through everything in every room until they'd found that key like last time. By the time there was only one door left; the 18 year old girl had moved herself so that she was standing next to the nation, curiously watching as he opened the door.

Stepping in behind Japan Raysel found herself in another surprisingly large room, a throne shove up against a wall on the far side near a bookcase and another curtain, along with 2 tables and a few other bookcases scattered around the room. Somehow it was surprisingly... homey but after everything she'd seen Raysel still found herself a bit paranoid, immediately checking the curtain and sighing in relief as she found a solid wall behind it.

Japan looked almost sadly at the girl as she searched around the room, flinching whenever the floorboards creaked or she thought she heard something. He had already been through a lot, and had managed to hide his own feelings of worry well, but she was too tense as it was. Somehow though, she'd dealt with his injury fairly well, managing to take care of it quickly.

After a while of looking around Japan thought he heard something, checking the bookcase in the corner once again as he thought he heard another small cry coming from it when he moved it slightly.

Raysel though distracted quickly picked up that something was different when the country pushed the bookshelf away; revealing a cute little thing that somewhat reminded her of a ghost. When she moved closer she heard Japan already talking to it, noticing that it seemed to react and also seemed solid.

"What is it?" Raysel asked, sadly looking at the thing as she knelt down in front of it. She could tell it was distressed, but smiled slightly as she saw it's cheeks reddening. So the cute ghost-thing could blush, it was beyond adorable!

Well, in her opinion it was at least.

"It is a mochi" he said bluntly, watching as she nodded her head slightly. Moving slightly closer he listened to her speaking to it.

"You're scared aren't you? You know what? So am I… I think we're both trapped here you know… Mr Japan and I are trapped here in a house and you're trapped in a wall. You're really cute though you know that?" she asked it, giggling again as it blushed, looking away from her as she softly placed her hand on what seemed to be the mochi's cheek. "I think that thing won't come after you though… so I promise I'm going to try my best to come back and get you out and if I can't I'll come back anyway to see how you are… after all I might be here for a while…"

Raysel forced herself to smile at the mochi after she finished, knowing it sounded pretty sad and even the mochi looked sad as she bent forwards to hug it, feeling it snuggle up to her cheek. A real smile crossed her face in that moment, knowing that the mochi understood everything. Moving forwards she quickly kissed its cheek, giggling slightly at how red it turned as she moved back again turning to Japan.

"Germany might be able to herp us" Japan told her quietly, seeing her nod in understanding. Something told Raysel not to get her hopes up about it though.

"Let's go then" she said, plastering another smile to her face as they walked out the door again.

* * *

**So guys this is the fourth Chapter!**

**Anyway I know this took forever to finally get posted and it should've been quicker considering I've been on Summer Vacation but somehow the lack of things to procrastinate on made me somehow lose motivation to write… a bit weird but oh well. So I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you did, or you have a suggestion or would like to see something leave a review, thanks!**

* * *

**WolfTotem64:**

**Yes, yes committing evil deeds is something that you do enjoy doing and I wouldn't trust you with a sword as far as I could throw you, even less when you add that laugh to it!**

* * *

**Quiet Harmony-Chan:**

**Aw thanks =) personally I hate those types of OC's because I find them to be Mary-Sues… I mean what situation in everyday life prepares you for the mansion? So I'm glad to see someone agrees with me. Also thanks for offering to add it to the community; I'd love that even if I don't really have a choice in it. I'm glad you like the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Having succeeded in basically dragging Japan back down the stairs to the room that they knew Germany was in, Raysel crossed her arms, glaring at the country. The nation almost gulped, surprised at how scary a human could actually be. But still, he took it as more incentive to try and get Germany to help them out – because that seemed to be the brunette's motivation at the moment.

Internally though, Raysel felt downcast, knowing Germany wouldn't be able to help, but at least she'd be keeping her promise to the mochi that she'd try and help it. Honestly, that was the best she'd be able to do probably!

"Was there a door here before?" she heard the nation ask suddenly, her eyes widening as she realized that she hadn't even noticed the change, too caught up in thoughts of the mochi. Biting her lip she shook her head at the country.

"I don't think so?" she offered, letting Japan go closer despite knowing it was a sanctuary. Somehow she felt she wasn't doing that good of a job, hiding the things that she knew but at least if she tried this might work out. Well... at least better than if she now randomly blurted out that she knew the two were countries, more were on their way and they probably would never get out because they keep dying in time loops and it's all Italy's doing.

Either they'd kill her themselves, or they'd think she'd lost it, and neither of those options were looking good to Rayseline at the moment.

"Germany? Do you have a minute?" Japan called through the metal door as he watched the human tapping her foot almost impatiently.

"Is zhat you Japan" he called out questioningly, and Japan noticed the girl roll her eyes at the question. "Vat's the matter?"

Unhappy with the pace that the conversation was moving at Raysel interrupted, speaking in Japan's place. "We found a mochi on the fourth floor, and it's really nice and it's stuck in a wall. Personally I feel sorry for it so could you please help us try to get it out?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level and not make it sound like a command.

"I see... I'll help, I just have one favour to ask you zhough" at the end of the German's sentence, Japan noticed the sigh that the girl let out as she nodded.

"Sure, if it's something that's possible we'll try" she offered the country.

"You see, ven I vas running, I dropped my whip. I think ve should have some kind of weapon in case that Thing shows up again. If it's not too much trouble, could you please look for it?" he asked, still talking to them through the iron door, which was starting to bug Raysel.

"What a surprise! Actuarry, we found your whip a while ago!" the Japanese man told his friend.

"Oh..."

"Wait, I'rr pass it to you" he told him, passing the whip over the top of the door. "It was rying on the bed next door" he continued to explain, not noticing the way that Germany was incoherently stuttering and seemingly unable to finish a sentence completely. Raysel again sighed, knowing that Germany was just trying to prolong the time in which he didn't have to come out – something Japan didn't seem to be noticing. "Not at arr, I only found it by chance, after all. Now, ret's go to the fourth floor-"

"Oh! Japan! I'm sorry, but... ah... I'm really, really sorry, but... actually, I'm hungry, too. Don't you have anyzhing for me to eat?" he asked the two of them, distress obvious in his voice.

"He's stalling" the human muttered under her breath, causing the country to wander whether Germany really was refusing to come out because he was scared.

"To eat... I'm sorry, but I didn't bring any food with me. I didn't think to bring anything that could be used as an ingredient, either..." Japan told him through the door again, noticing the human shake her head slightly.

"I see!" the victorious sound in the countries voice was slight, but still caused Rayseline's jaw to clench, for crying out loud she was a human and this country was too scared to leave a stupid sanctuary he was trying to build? "So, if it's not too much trouble, could you go look for something to eat?"

"Oh yes, we'll just go out and find you something to eat because we _aren't_ in a haunted mansion where we might die if we just keep wandering around doing stupid tasks for you because your too damn scared to come out of a stupid closet" the English girl spat, glaring at the door. Japan's eyes momentarily widened at the outburst that the girl had had, the sarcasm it contained. Internally he thought that England would be rather proud of his citizen.

"Please! I have no strength right now. Anyzhing is fine; just find me something, okay?" he pleaded through the door, blissfully unaware of the murderous glance that the human was sending toward the door.

"Anyzhing if fine, just find me something" she mockingly copied, face contorted in distaste at the countries actions as Japan sighed.

"All right. I'll take another look around. I also have to look for Italy, anyway" the country reasoned, trying to appeal to both the human and the other country.

"Really?! Zhank you! By the vay, did you find meinen bruder?" he asked, the two German words managing to squeeze their way into the sentence.

"No... But he should be fine... somehow" Japan offered, and Raysel's thoughts immediately leapt to Prussia. To date she'd always had a soft spot for all of the characters, but there were two groups in particular; the Vargas twins and the Bad Touch Trio – and she didn't know why for either of them! All she knew was that soft spot had caused her to learn the languages that belonged to their countries, even if it was only basics.

"Sorry for all zhe trouble, by the way take this with you" he said, handing something to Japan, causing the girl to laugh mockingly.

It was a beer. How expectable. "Of course he gives us a beer, and here I thought stereotypes didn't apply!"

"Ah, thank you very much. I'rr be going now, then"

"Well you know what I might stay here and beat him to death" the girl snapped, despite heading out and slamming the door behind her. Japan sighed, saying another goodbye to his friend, before walking out to see her leaned against the wall. "Um... I'm sorry about that" she offered, her head bowed low as she bit her lip. "I just kind of got worked up because of the mochi... but we do need to get going... look for all of our friends"

Japan nodded at the girl, feeling kind of sorry, considering he knew how tense she was about everything and now to have a man who towered above her and seemed so strong to be scared by all of this and not helped. It did seem kind of pathetic. "Shourd we rook from the bottom up again?" he asked, quoting her, noticing how she smiled slightly as she nodded.

"Sounds good to me" or not, she added as an afterthought. Something told her they were going to have another confrontation with Steve.

Something she wasn't looking forward to.

So they went in a comfortable silence, walking down stairs and starting in the kitchen again, before finally getting to the bathroom, noticing the door now open. Raysel gulped slightly, looking at the room that seemed so dark. This was it, she thought to herself, almost laughing at the predicament. Looking to Japan she noticed the nod he gave as they began to walk in, Japan leading as the door shut behind them leaving them in pitch black.

"I found the switch" the girl murmured, scarred by a sudden sound that sounded like a large thing moving.

"Turn it on" he told her and she nodded. Flicking the switch she slammed her eyes shut for a moment at how bright it was. When she opened them again there was the thing she'd dreaded, standing in the middle of the bathroom.

" YoU... WOn't... ESc...aPe..."

* * *

**A/N: So guys, here's another chapter, which once again took way longer than it should've but not to worry, I'm actually forcing myself to do this properly so hopefully there'll be another chapter up sometime over the next 2-3 days! It kind of helps that I'm playing the game while I'm writing this time thought!**

**So thanks for reading, and if you liked it review? Well you don't have to, though... I'm thinking about giving you trivia facts about OC's that are in this story, do you people want those?**

* * *

**WolfTotem64: Yeah... it probably is a bad thing that you can imagine that but oh well? And yes, you should probably start working on your own stories again – you have readers, including myself that you force to keep waiting because we like them! And yeah... I figured because although we have quite a bit of info on the countries there isn't **_**that**_** much so I'm going to be including a couple of my favourite head cannons throughout!**


End file.
